The present invention relates to a novel chemical leaching process for significantly reducing the sulfur content of coal.
Processes for removing sulfur from coal by chemical leaching operations are well known. Examples of such processes are TRW's Meyer's process and Battelle's Hydrothermal process.
Although each of these processes is capable of removing significant quantities of sulfur from coal, they each suffer significant disadvantages. For example, TRW's Meyer's process is effective only in removing inorganic sulfur from coal. Moreover, the Battelle process is disadvantageous because high pressures and temperatures are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for removing sulfur from coal which is effective in removing both organic and inorganic sulfur and which can be carried out at comparatively low temperatures and pressures.